1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a workbench. It is particularly concerned with a transportable workbench to which a power operated tool can be demountably attached to facilitate use of the tool at a temporary location. Such a workbench provides a stable location for the power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workbenches for mounting power tools are known and examples of such workbenches are disclosed in GB 2 144 365, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,155, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,206, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,535, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,765, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,665 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,151. However, such workbenches have various inconveniences and disadvantages.